Harry et les 7 rouquins
by mamielapin
Summary: Gros n'importe quoi mais bon je pense que tout est dans le titre! Blanche neige revisté


Auteur : Zick

Univers: Blanche neige; Personnage: Harry Potter

Genre : Gros n'importe quoi

Fiction rated : M pour un chtit Lemon et pour langage familier (j'ai pas dit vulgaire)

Note de l'auteur : Relation entre homme, homophobe s'abstenir.

Je ne suis pas doué en orthographe donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Bonne Lecture.

**_Harry et les 7 rouquins_**

Par un jour de soleil où le ciel était bleu et où les zozios piaillaient, tout les personnages de Harry Potter se tenais devant une affiche

Distributions des rôles, pour tourner une pièce de théâtre : Blanche neige et les 7 nains

narrateur, auteur, compositeur: Zick (en d'autre thermes moi! Lol)

Blanche neige : Blanc Harry (Harry: Je le sent pas, mais alors pas du tout)

Romantique: Bill

Vicieux: Charlie

Grincheux: Percy

Pervers et Obsédé: Fred et George

Simplet: Ronald

Voyeuse: Ginnie

(Weasley family: Nan mais c'est quoi c'est noms? Oo)

Le miroir Magique: Blaise (Blaise: Merci pour le rôle de merde)

Le chasseur (chassant, chasser) : Severus Rogues

La méchante reine, la belle mère sorcière:Tom (au début)/Voldemort (qui vend des pommes)

Le prince : Mystère! (Zick: je l'ai contacté, il semblait...ravis après avoir lu le script)

Zick: Silence! On tourne!

**Il était une fois, un jeune Prince qui s'appelait Harry. Sa marâtre, la reine, travestie avouons le, hautaine et cruel (le?), craignait qu'un jour la beauté de Harry ne surpassât la sienne. Elle (Il?) Couvrit le jeune prince de haillons et le força a travailler comme Souillon.**

**Chaque jour l'orgueilleuse Reine consultait son Miroir Magique.**

**"Miroir Magique sur le mur qui a beauté parfaite et pure?" et chaque fois le miroir lui répondait: "Reine, tu es la plus belle de toutes", ainsi Harry était protégé contre la jalousie de la Reine. **

Scène 1:

_Met un vieux miroir sans fond devant Voldemort_

Voldy: Esclave du miroir Magique!

(Voldemort: Ça me plaît bien comme texte! Zick: T'as lourde et continu!)

Accoure du plus profond des espaces! Par les vents et les ténèbres, je te l'ordonne, parle!

_Fout Blaise de l'autre côté du miroir_

Voldy: Bouge toi ou je t'Avada Kedavrise!

Blaise, _se limant les ongles_: Qu'est-ce tu veux le vieux?

Voldy: Miroir Magique sur le mur qui a beauté parfaite et pure?

Blaise, _à deux doigts de vomir_: Sûrement pas toi!

(Zick: Blaise! Suis le scénario! Sinon je te case avec Russard dans ma prochaine fic! Blaise: Glup! Ok!)

Blaise: Célèbre et ta beauté majesté, pourtant un jeune homme en loque dont les haillons ne peuvent dissimuler la grâce et son superbe derrière! Étroit et charnu a souhait, un vrai délice pour les yeux et pour toutes sortes d'activité si tu veux mon avis...

_Blaise qui sent une aura meurtrière émaner de l'auteur, se reprend rapidement._

Un jeune homme en loque est encore plus beau que toi!

Voldy: Dit moi le nom de cet avorton! Que je l'Avada Kedavrise!

Blaise: Lèvres rouges comme la rose! Cheveux noirs comme l'ébène! Teint blanc comme la neige! Yeux verts comme l'émeraude! Tite cicatrice sur le front... et un cul d'enfer!

Pourquoi je suis pas le prince moa? Hein? _S'en va en pleurant_

c'est pas juuuuste!

Voldy_, a font dans l'histoire_: Harry...

_La scène se termine, sur le nom soufflé par la Reine._

Scène 2

_Harry est assis sur une marche, habillé d'un pantalon troué et rapiécé, déchiré, laissant apparaîtres quelques morceau de chaire. Il est a quatre patte, nettoyant avec acharnement les escalier, de fines gouttelettes de sueurs glissant sur son torse mis a nu._

(Zick: mettez lui un T-shirt! comment on va faire croire qu'il a la peau pâle comme la neige si y reste torse nu sous un soleil de plomb? )

_Il va chercher de l'eau au puit tout en fredonnant, il remonte le seau_

Harry: Pff, chui crevé... qu'elle peau de vache cette lady Voldi.

_Les oiseaux acquiescèrent positivement_.

Harry: Pis dégagez-vous sales piafs! Vous chiez partout, ça me fait le double de travail!

_Alors que le charmant Harry s'énerve après les petits zozios, un Prince sur son cheval blanc vient a passé devant les pierre du château, il se sent attiré par la voie enchanteresse en train de déblatérer une panoplie de juron._

Lucius: Salut Beauté!

_Le Prince venait d'apparaître aux côtés de sa proie...heu, de Harry qui se regardait dans le puits (mon dieu, que je suis beau!), ce dernier ce redressa vivement_

Harry: Oh!

Lucius: T'ais-je effrayé?

_Le Prince Harry, s'enfuit vers la tour_

Lucius: Eh! Te barre pas! Reviens!

_Harry s'enferme dans la tour et monte a l'étage_

Lucius: reviens et je te ferais Biiiip et Biiiip...

_Le brun écoutait de la fenêtre, ses joues se colorant de plus en plus, au fur et a mesure que Lucius débitait ses obscénités, il faisait de plus en plus chaud d'un coup (Zick: chui sure qu'il a choppé des coups de soleil). Il ferma les rideaux rapidement et courut vers la salle de bain la plus proche réglant la température sur glacée, il essayait de virer le prince de ses pensées, mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius qui avait explosé la porte a coup de sort, il n'y a pas a dire, juste le fait d'énoncer un Harry sous la douche fait des miracles. La chaleur de l'eau fut remonté et Harry plaqué contre le mur embrassé par un Lucius tout échevelé et fou de rage._

Lucius: Tu pensait pouvoir te sauver, mon mignon petit souillon? Regarde a cause de toi mon broching est foutus!

_Dans son élan, il souleva Harry, qui ne put que enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de son presque amant. Lucius l'embrassa tendrement et le pénétra violemment _

(Zick: qu'elle brutalite; Blaise: comme si t'allais te plaindre; Zick : tiens t'es de retour toi?; Blaise: Si je peux pas participer, je peux au moins mater!)

_, ce qui lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur, il s'accrocha de toute ses forces aux épaules du blond et il lui mordit l'épaule. Douleur qui disparut alors que Lucius commençait a bouger rapidement faisant gémir le brun , c'était indescriptible comme sensation, son souffle était bloqué, il avait du mal a respirer jusqu'a ce que son amant touche un certain point en lui, qui le fit crier. Il pilonnait son amant de plus en plus fort a chacune de ses demandes, a chacun de ses gémissement. Ce rythme intenable fit atteindre l'orgasme a Harry qui en se libérant resserra ses parois autour du sexe palpitant de Lucius qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il reposa Harry a terre, mais se dernier ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il s'écroula sur le sol frais de la douche, l'eau coulant doucement sur lui. _

(Voldi: est qui c'est qui paye la facture hein? C'est bibi!)

_Lucius comme tout prince porta sa princesse vers le lit pour un deuxième round, testant toute la nuit les différentes combinaisons possible du Kama sutra version Moyen Age avec son amant. Après une nuit épuisante, quand Harry se réveilla il remarqua que Lucius était partit._

Harry;_ les larmes aux yeux_: l'ordure!

(Blaise: Pourquoi c'est pas moi le prince? Draco, vint se joindre a la folle équipe: et pourquoi pas moi? Zick: On se tait les frère siamois! Pourquoi j'ai choisit Lucius? TT)

Scène 3

_La Reine est assise sur son trône, elle donne des ordres a son fidèle chasseur, Severus Snape_

Voldy: Emmène Harry au fin fond de la foret interdite!

Severus: Oui, votre majesté

Voldy: Et là, mon fidèle et loyal mangemort, tu le Torturas a coup de Doloris, tu le fera ramper et pour finir tu l'Avada Kedavrisera! Mouhahahahaha!

Severus: Oh Oui! oui! Quand vous voulez et de la façon que vous voulez!

(Zick: _Balance le script dans la face de Severus_ C'EST PAS CE QU'EST MARQUÉ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LIRE LE SCÉNARIO! On reprend!)

Severus: Grumpf... Mais votre majesté! Le jeune Prince...

Voldy: SILENCE! Si tu échoue, tu sera mis a mort.

Severus: _Tout bas_ a cause de Potter Grumpf _normalement_ Oui...maître

Voldy: rapporte-moi son coeur, je l'accrocherais dans mon salon... tiens, tu le mettra là dedans!

_La reine donne un sac congélation_

(Zick : bas quoi? on a pas les moyens de s'offrir un coffret, pis c'est beaucoup plus hygiénique comme ça...)

Scène 4

_Harry est dans une verte prairie, il a revêtu de beaux habits, plus digne de son rang. Il a un bouquet de fleurs des champs dans les bras, il chantonne, sous les yeux malveillant du chasseur. Alors qu'il cueille d'autres fleurs_

(Harry: Je suis obligé de faire ça?

Zick déguise un Draco en oisillon; Draco: Noooooon! Zick tu voulais un rôle et bah en voilà un)

Harry, _mort de rire_: Bonjour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Où son tes parents? mais tu es perdu, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas.

Draco: Non, chui pas perdu beauté, mais je connais un joli bosquet pas loin où on pourrait être tranquille pour...discuter...Hé!Hé!

_Alors que Harry tape la jactance avec le Draco/piaf qui lui faisait clairement du gringue, le chasseur s'approche dangereusement. Il regarde autour, pour être sur que personne ne le dérangera._

Harry, _rouge_: Oui, mais l'auteur est une taré qui serait pas contente que je déserte comme ça, j'ai pas envie de me retrouvé caser avec je ne sais qui dans sa prochaine fic.

Draco/piaf _caressant une mèche de cheveux_: Mais elle verra rien, c'est l'histoire de quelques minutes, c'est pas loin, pis c'est une auteur Yaoï elle aura rien contre un ptit Lemon.

_Severus dégaine sa baguette magique et le narrateur en profite pour virer Draco_

Draco: Mais euh, j'était sur le point de conclure!

Harry, _se retourne:_ Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Severus: Dolo...BOUM!

(Zick après avoir foutus un coup de pied dans le subliminale derrière de Draco pour l'aider a voler, _récupère le script, qui après un vol plané avait presque assommé le professeur de potion_: Ça suffit Severus! )

Severus, _a moitié dans les choux, dit d'un ton morne et rapide_ Je peux pas, Par...Par...Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire?

(Zick: oui! C'est obligé!)

Severus: _ravalant sa salive, une expression d'extrême douleur est peinte sur son visage_ Par...Pardonnez-moi, je...supplie son altesse de me...pardonner, Aaaaargh comment ai-je put dire ça!

(Zick: Avec du mal, mais on y est arrivé quand même.)

Harry: Te pardonner, nan, mais attend, tu voulait me butter!

Severus: Et j'avoue être très désappointé, qu'une certaine personne, je ne citerais pas qui, _regard noir a Zick_, m'a empêché d'enrayer votre stupidité Potter

(Troisième volé de Script; Harry: Joli coup celui-là)

Severus, _se massant le tête_: Elle est folle de jalousie et ne reculera devant rien.

Harry: Mais... Mais qui?

Severus: celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

Harry: Voldemort!

Severus: Cassez-vous! Allez dans les bois! Cachez-vous! Et Perdez-vous tant qu'on y est!

_Harry cours aussi vite su'il le peux, effrayé dans cette foret malveillante, par le noir, fatigué, il finit par s'effondrer et il s'endort_

(Zick: Coupez! C'était Super sauf toi Severus! Sev: Grumpf... _s'en va chercher un aspirine dans un tourbillon de cape tout en ruminant dans sa barbe inexistante. _Zick: Les 7 rouquins! Préparez-vous, vous allez bientôt rentrés en scène! Blaise: Les 7 weasley, plus Harry seul dans une maison... Je peux y aller? _Bave. _Zick_ radicale _Non! Tu reste dans ton miroirBlaise: Pffff..._ s'en va a la suite de Severus tout en ruminant sur l'auteur qui voulait pas qu'il travail l'anatomie du Harryus Pottersius cul-d'enferus)_

Scène 5:

_Harry pionce au milieu d'une clairière, plus tard dans cette journée, le jeune prince se réveilla, ne connaissant pas le coin, il marcha, marcha et marcha encore a la recherche d'un village ou d'une auberge pour pouvoir s'abriter. C'est alors qu'il découvrit a l'abrupte d'une montagne, une petite chaumière semblant inhabitée, une pancarte indiquait "le terrier". Harry regarda par la fenêtre mais tout était noir a l'intérieur, il frappa a la porte mais comme personne ne lui ouvrit, il entra_

Harry: Ouhou! Y a quelqu'un? On se les gèle dehors! Pis ces quoi toutes ces fantasmes de fanfiqueur de nous voir a moitié a poil en plein hiver hein? C'est sur, la chmise et le pantalon en cuir ça en fait baver plus d'un mais on se les pèle nous là dessous! Vous y avait déjà pensé hein? (Zick arrivant tranquillement montre un morceau de papier avec marqué un gros dessus HarryxMcgonnagal Harry: Gloups... Zick maintenant on continu, tu fras ta révolution plus tard merci)

_C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la saleté intérieur! Il retira son chandail pour se retrouvé en chemise et en tant que maniaque du rangement et de la propreté il se mit en tête de tout nettoyer._

(Draco: Que voulez-vous? Ce sont des Weasley! C'est normal que ce soit sale! Lucius: Bien dit fils Zick: Fermez-là on tourne!)

Harry: regardez moi cette cheminée, elle couverte de poussière. Et ça, des toiles d'araignée partout. Ils ne font donc jamais le ménage?

_Harry le maniaque, n'en pouvais plus, il se transforma en super monsieur propre et commença le ménage_

Scène 6:

_Alors que Harry sifflait en travaillant, 7 petits rouquins travaillaient a la mine. Il récoltait des diamants et autres pierres précieuses sur les parois rocheuses._

(Zick: _habillé en chef d'orchestre _C'est a vous! Draco: attend! Attend! Attend! Ces pauvres ramassent des Pierres précieuses? Mais t'as vu jouer ça où? Zick: j'ai vu jouer ça dans le livre! La balance dans la tête de Draco; Zick Win par K.O. Hum! Hum! On reprend!)

Weslay family: _regard de la mort qui tue a l'auteur et chante faux et pas coordonnés pour un sous._

(Zickon repasseras pour la comédie musicale)

_Alors que Ron/simplet faisait l'andouille avec les pierres, l'horloge sonnant la fin de la journée tinta._

Bill/romantique:...

(Zick: Billounet! C'est a toi...)

Bill/romantique: hé ho...

(Zick: plus fort! èé _marche sur le pieds de Bill_)

Bill/romantique: AÎE OOOOOOH! _regard de la mort qui tue_

(Zick: et aux autres rouquins de reprendre en coeur. _Coups de Tizer sur les autres_)

Tous: Eh! Oh!

_Et ils rentrèrent chez eux tout en chantonnant gaiement et en cherchant des moyens de vengeance les plus terribles les unes que les autres sur l'auteur. Ron/simplet dut a sa sous intelligence, avait du mal a suivre les autres_.

(Zick: XD C'était trop tentant de vous faire chanter! Mais avant de vouloir me tuer aller voir ce qui vous attend)

Scène 7

_Harry ayant finis le rée de chaussée, décida de passer sa crise de ménage a l'étage. Il faisait a présent nuit, une bougie a la main._

_Sans gène le brun ouvrit la porte donnant aux chambres._

Harry: Chouette! Des lits! Je vais pouvoir pioncer!

Il lut les noms marqués sur les lits

_Bill/romantique; Charlie/Vicieux ; Percy/Grincheux; Fred/Obsédé; George/Pervers; Ron/Simplet et Ginny/Voyeuse._

Harry, _rouge comme une tomate_: Vu que j'ai fait le ménage, j'ai bien le droit de squatter leur pieux.

_Il posa la bougie et s'allongea sur trois lits. Alors que tout le monde dormait tranquillement, on entendit au loin le chant caractéristique des Weasley._

Bill: Notre maison! La lumière brille!

Charlie: Sus a l'ennemi!

Bill: Oui! Sus a l'ennemi!

(Blaise quand y vont voir qui c'est ça sera plutôt suçons l'ennemi! Zick: BLAISE! _Essaye de lui foutre un coup de pioche_)

_Ils partirent a la découverte de l'ennemi a pas de loups. Ils fouillèrent la maison de font en comble._

Percy: Regardez! On a fait le ménage!

_Terrifiés, il montèrent a l'étage; ils ouvrirent doucement la porte de leur chambre et là, un Harry endormit, quelque peu débraillé, n'attendait que leur mains expertes._

Fred/George: Matez-moi se canon mes frères!

Ginny: Noël est en avance cette année?

Percy: C'est peut être un ennemi! Tuons-le pendant qu'il en est encore temps!

Charlie: Roooh! T'es lourd espèce de rabat-joie!

Ginny: attendez! Je vais chercher ma caméra!

_Après avoir foutus Percy a la porte, les autres rouquins se jetèrent sur la pauvre proie, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui arriver et Ginny dans son coin jouait les voyeuse, camescope en main et pop-corn a ses côtés. _

(Zick: Je peux me joindre a toi? Ginny: sans problème, Lucius: Eh! C'est moi le prince! Pas intérêt qu'ils y touchent! Sales Weasley! Dégagez! Zick et Ginny: Chuuuut!)

_Alors qu'il sentait un courant d'air froid sur son torse, Harry se réveilla, il se frotta les yeux et remarqua alors que sa chemise était ouverte et qu'il était entouré de 6 jeunes hommes, tous roux. Il poussa un petit cri_.

Harry : Aaaaah!

_Mais se dernier fut vite étouffé par les lèvre d'un des weasley, alors que les autres s'évertuait a déshabillé le jeune prince_.

(Lucius: Z'ont pas le droit de le toucher! L'est a moi! Zick: ta lourde, j'ai déjà changé mon texte pour que tu soit son premier alors vient pas me faire chier! Lucius: Beuh Zick: Nous sommes d'accord!)

_C'est ainsi que toute la soirée la famille Weasley fit les pires outrages a notre pauvre petit Harry pure et innocent_.

(Zick : qui ne l'était plus du tout, mais alors du tout après cette scène Blaise: Pure? Lucius était déjà passé par là au début de l'histoire si je ne me trompe pas. Zick: Ouais! Ouais! On sait, mais c'est pour attendrir le lecteur Blaise: ouais,... enfin t'aurais pus écrire la scène en entier j'ai perdu le fil quand les jumeaux s'y sont mis Zick: Dsl aux lecteurs et tout ça, mais écrire un Lemon comprenant 6 personnes est très compliqué et n'étant pas douée pour écrire un lemon entre deux personnes, je n'ai pas voulut massacrer cette scène. Blaise: Pauv' nulle! Zick: ... massacre Blaise a coup de pioche)

Scène 8

_au château de la marâtre:_

_Lord Voldemort se dirigeais vers les cachot, puisque son plus fidèle serviteur l'avais trahis..._

(Severus: Ramassis de sottises! L'auteur m'y a forcé Zick rassomme severus a coup de chandelier qui passait par là : je reprend)

_Lord voldemort se dirigeait vers ses cachots pour préparer sa terrible vengeance, le miroir lui ayant dit où se cachait le jeune prince a beauté parfaite et pure._

_Comme vengeance il chercha dans son grimoire un moyen de tuer ce petit vermisseau encombrant._

Voldy: ça y est! J'ai trouvé! Une pomme empoisonnée!

_Il prépara la potion mortelle, y trempa une pomme verte qui en ressortit d'une couleur rouge flamboyante, hypnotisante, fatale._

_Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas se présenter a Harry sous sa forme actuelle, il prépara une autre potion pour changer son apparence. Sa peau blanchit, son nez disparut, ses yeux rougir, sont dos se voûta, il maigrit considérablement et a la fin il ne resta quasiment plus rien qui aurait put certifier qu'il s'agissait d'un humain avant. Il se regarda dans un miroir._

Voldy: Ha!Ha!Ha! Harry tu mourra!

_Pendant ce temps, le vie de Harry et des 7 rouquins continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, alors que les 7 jeunes hommes allaient a la mine pour travailler, Harry s'occupait du ménage et des repas et le soir venus comblait la libido de ses 5 amants (N'oublions pas que Ginny est seulement une voyeuse et que Percy est foutus a la porte) _

_Alors qu'il faisait cuire une délicieuse tarte en l'absence de ses amants, un (laid) vendeur de pomme apparut a sa fenêtre._

(Blaise: ça devient morbide ton truc, et les moldu ose montrer ça a des enfants? Zick: Ouais et après ils se plaignent qui a de plus en plus tarés)

Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Voldy: T'aurais-je effrayé mon enfant?

Harry: Bah ouais! Avec la gueule que tu te tapes! Qui serait pas effrayé?

Voldy, _une veine de colère apparaissant sur son front_: Hum... Charmant enfant, n'aurait-tu pas de l'eau a offrir a un pauvre vieil homme comme moi?

Harry, _naïf_: Si bien sur...

_Il sortit avec un vert d'eau qu'il tendit a l'abjecte vendeur, se dernier le but d'une traite et fit un semblant de sourire_.

Voldy: Pour te remercier de ta bonté, je t'offre cette pomme.

_Le jeune homme s'en saisit et regarda le vieux s'éloigner. Il retourna a l'intérieur et jeta le verre qui était désormais inutilisable après être passer par les lèvres d'une immondice comme voldemort. Il finit sa tarte tranquillement, mais alors qu'il s'ennuyait le temps de finissions de la cuisson, il se dit qu'une petite pomme ne lui ferait pas de mal et il croqua joyeusement dans le cadeau empoisonné._

Harry: Mais qu'est-ce que...?

_La tête lui tournait, ses yeux se fermait, une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son coeur et il tomba, mort._

Scène 9:

_Les nains, toujours chantant rentraient gaiement, mais quel ne fut pas leur désarroi de voir leur jeune amant évanoui sur le sol._

Ginny: Ha...Harry?

_Bill qui s'était approché prenait son pouls._

Bill: Il...il est mort! et avant de mourir il lui a dit qu'il l'aimaiiit! c'est tellement romantique.

_Tout le monde regarde Bill_

Ron: Oo

Zick: oO

Ginny: OO

Bill: Euh,... désolé, je me suis laissé emporté hé!hé!

_Fous de colère, il exécutèrent un sort qui leur montra ce que le sorcier avait fait._

(Charlie: On a des pouvoirs dans cette histoire? Zick;: J'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une explication. Charlie: Ah... --')

_Il coursèrent donc Voldemort, le poursuivirent dans les montagnes, en essayant de les Avada Kedavriser, il ne vit pas le gouffre qui s'étendait derrière lui et il tomba dans un..._

Voldy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

_Les 7 rouquins étaient vengés, mais le mal était fait et leur doux, leur beau Harry n'était plus. Pour immortaliser sa beauté a jamais ils lui confectionnèrent un magnifique cercueil de verre, il y fut enfermé dans ses plus beaux habits, un magnifique bouquet de fleur dans les bras. Les rouquins ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer en le regardant, songeant que Harry ne leur sourirait plus jamais._

Fred: On songe surtout...

George: Qu'on auras plus personne...

Fred: Pour faire des galipettes!

(Zick,... sent la migraine se pointer)

Scène 10:

_Un jour, le prince Lucius vint a passer. Quand il posa sont regard sur le jeune endormit, il se souvint de son jeune amant et en souvenir du passé il déposa un tendre baisé._

(Zick tire Lucius qui c'est mis a 4 pattes sur le pauvre Harry pour lui rouler le patin du siècle: On a dit un tendre baisé, on t'as pas demandé de le violer sur ce foutus cercueil! Qu'est-ce que tu comprend pas dans cette phrase espèce de taré dégénéré!)

_Les rouquins arrivèrent a la rescousse, pioche en main ils attaquèrent le prince pervers, tout a leur combat, aucuns ne remarqua les yeux du bel endormit papilloter, il ne le vire pas plus se relever, se demandant où il avait atterri et qui était cette bande de tarée qui faisait autant de bordel._

Harry: eh! oh!

_Mais personne ne l'entendait dans ce foutoir_.

Harry: EH! OH!

_Ignorance total, approche de Zick qui tend un microphone._

Harry: HE! HO!

Rouquins, _en coeur_: on rentre du boulot!... oups, désolé, force de l'habitude.

_Voyant la personne la plus importante a leurs yeux debout, ils lui sautèrent dessus pour manifester leur joie. Après toutes ces embrassades, ces pelotages, etc... Harry se dirigea d'un pas timide vers le doux prince responsable de son réveil. Le blond le pris dans ces bras d'un geste brusque et l'embrassa jusqu'a plus souffle. Le baisé fut si intense que les jambes du brun étaient en compote et il s'effondra dans les bras de son prince. Lucius mit son jeune amant sur son cheval et l'emmena dans son royaume où ils se marièrent et où Harry put découvrir les joies du sado-masochisme, invitant les rouquins a passer de bon moments..._

_(Quelqu'un tapote sur l'épaule du narrateur _Zick: Hum? Blaise: Et moi? Zick: Groumpf...)

_Invitant les rouquins ET le miroir magique a passer de bon moment..._

(Zick: content? Blaise: Très! Draco: Non pas moi! Je veux y aller aussi! Zick, mangeant son script: Grouuuuuumpf...)

_Invitant les rouquins, le mirroir magique et le fils du prince Lucius a passer de bon moment._

(Zick, rouge: Plus de recommandation? Tous: Euh... Non! Zick:_ Bien! Prend un grand tampons et meta la fin)_

_**THE END!**_

Zick: Merci d'avoir lu! Menace de mort? Lettre d'amour? Malédiction, je suis ouverte a tout! alors laissé une Review lol


End file.
